


Cold

by Prawnperson



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, They’re just STUCK up there, shipping if you squint????, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: Started making it, had a breakdown, Bon appetite.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 31





	Cold

The ground below is shiny, the yellow glow of the street lamps making odd shattered patterns of light on the surface. Wolfgang shifts, a little awkward, trying not to move too much for fear of waking his friend. Helmut is tucked into his side at an odd angle, cheek pressed against his chest, jacket unzipped to wrap around him as a sort of makeshift shelter.

It’s not that they dislike being out here, but the freezing rain that comes with British winters is simply awful to be stuck out in, only made slightly more palatable by being able to watch people making soup and stringing up odd little lightbulbs on twine through the apartment windows. It’s fun, mostly, but there’s a definite discomfort in knowing that such things will never be theirs. A dull sort of ache, a longing.

It’s cold. There’s no fear of catching deathly chill, the very thought is redundant, but the sensation is still there, as is evident by Helmut’s constant twitchy shivering, even as he sleeps. The rain does nothing to shift the soot that now seems to be branded onto both of them like a mark. 

Most of the time, the two of them are just fine. They’re more than happy to watch the world go by, to ponder different scenarios, to talk of all that might have been, to enjoy what they can. 

Sometimes, in the driving rain, in the dark of night, it’s a bit harder than that.

**Author's Note:**

> Started making it, had a breakdown, Bon appetite.


End file.
